Cold
by Time Materia
Summary: Kingdom Hearts Utena Crossover. Just a few one shots. Ratings Vary.
1. Confession

Cold

Summary: Namine had been so cold since the fight between her and Akio. How will Touga remedy this?

Rate: T to be safe

Pairings: Touga/Namine

* * *

><p>One Shot : Start<p>

* * *

><p>She bit her lip gently when she heard the music start, her mind couldn't stay focused on what was in front of her. She was too hurt because of what happened. She sighed softly and her hand was taken. She let her eyes widen and her eyes drifted to the blue one's next to hers.<p>

"Please, don't be so cold towards me." He spoke gently against her ear. She gasped gently and turned her head away from him with a sigh.

"I just don't understand you...I want." She started as she looked at him. She didn't know what she wanted to be honest. But she did know that she wanted to make him smile. She wanted him to feel better than what he did before. She wanted him to feel more like himself with her. She let her blond hair tickle her neck and she sighed softly.

"You want...what, Namine?" He asked her in that seductive voice he carried. She shivered gently. It was amazing

"I want to understand you..." She spoke gently. She fidgeted her long white dress swaying around her ankles.

Touga took her hand delicately within his and leaned close.

"Then open up to me.."

Her eyes widened.

"I dont want you to think less of me." she spoke gently.

Touga lightly kissed the top of her hand.

"I would not dare to think less of you, if you do not think less of me.."

She blushed softly and nibbled on her lip.

"I am truly pathetic."

"Don't be so hard on yourself." He told her with a soft smile.

"I dont deserve you." she looked away gently.

"What makes you think I am any better? There is much you do not know of me.." he told her as he let go of her hand. She placed her gloved hand on her heart and frowned gently.

"I would not love you any less." She spoke gently.

Touga looked at her with deep eyes. "And as I, you.." he agreed.

* * *

><p>Nice little fluff yes? It wasn't meant to be long.<p>

It wasn't even supposed to pass 300 words.


	2. Rose Bride

Rose Bride

Summary: Namine hated watching Anthy be close to Touga. She knew she was a Rose bride too. Something she would never take back.

Rate: M

Pairings: Touga/Namine

Story Start:

The bell sounded, signaling that a duel was starting and of course, it was Saionji and Touga with Anthy. She frowned as she made her way up the million of stairs that they owned to get to the duel arena. She felt the magic work over her body. She sighed softly under her breath. Her blonde hair fell like a waterfall behind her and her blue eyes sparkled. She never knew why she was reborn or anything like that but she ignored it if anything.

"Grant me the power to revolutionize the world!" He called out as he pulled the sword from Anthy. She gasped and her own outfit fell away from her. She as of Right now was Saionji's Rose bride. He looked at her and she felt her high heels click the ground as she made her way over to him. She didn't feel bad about what she had to do…

She just rather it had been with Touga.

She looked at him and started the ritual with a soft sigh. She clasped her hands before opening them.

"I call on the power of Fantasy." She spoke her hands holding a sphere of energy.

"Heed your master and come forth." She spoke as the power caused her dress to lift up. She bent back as her placed his arm under her back. She leaned back and the sword of fantasy thrust out of her. He gripped the hilt and pulled it out.

"Grant me the power to revolutionize the world." He called out holding the sword up in the air. The sword was an inverted version of the sword of Dio's. She stood next to Anthy her hands in front of her. She didn't know that the winner would get his choice of Rose bride. She didn't know that at all.

Anthy belonged to Touga and she belonged to Saionji. She looked at the battle with bated breath. She knew that Saionji wouldn't win simply because of his anger. She was only his rose bride, because of Kairi.

Kairi loved Saionji, and she would do anything to stay with him. Namine looked at the final blow was about to happen. She clenched her fist and placed her fingers together. She hoped they wouldn't be hurt. She saw it the flash of light and green petals fell away into the wind. She turned to them before walking to Saionji.

"Saionji…you lost. Hand her over." Touga spoke softly. His eyes held triumph and she sighed softly. He already had Anthy what else did he need?

"But…Kairi...is in there." He sneered. He swung and Namine caught blunt tip of his sword. She frowned at him.

"Saionji….The duel is over you must give your prize over to the winner." She spoke her voice authoritive. Saionji hung his head before he lashed out and attempted to smack her cheek. Her head snapped to the side and she sniffled gently. She looked up at him and frowned gently. She held her cheek and looked up at Saionji with hard eyes.

"How she could love you, I do not understand." She hissed in pain. Touga placed a hand on her waist and she looked to Anthy who took Saionji's side.

"I am the Rose Bride, we are now engaged." She spoke gently; Touga smiled softly and took her hand.

She smiled and let go of his hands and turning to the entrance. She had to get home soon. As she walked down the infinite steps her rose bride dress fell away from her. She never got use to how long it was. As it fell away from her it was replaced by her remodeled prince outfit. When she had beat Touga she had gotten used to wearing this, but ever since Akio stole her sword from her heart she had to wear this dress.

She didn't hate it but she wasn't one enjoyed being passed around. She gave her winners hell, that's for sure. She giggled at the thought before she made her way to the dorms. She opened the door and smiled. She was…..wait?

What was that?

"Looks like a love note….What? It's addressed to me...Oh I wonder who it's from." She sat on her bed and opened the letter. She blushed from the sexually expressed words.

_Namine,_

_How I long to hold you in my arms. Your heart is beautiful, unlike any girl I have ever seen. Let me be your prince. , Even if only for one night._

-Touga

She blushed and held her cheek. He wasn't being serious was he? Sure they had exchanged kisses and what not but he still flirted with women. But he seemed sincere…She grumbled to herself. To be completely honest with herself, she loved him so much.

She stood and opened her door, she had to see him. She pulled open the gates before making a mad dash to his home. She shuffled through the dark and smirked gently.

"Kiss. Will you kiss me, please?" A voice spoke. She pushed herself up into a branch to see who he was talking too. She arched an eyebrow, it was Nanami.

His little sister.

"Nanami, we're not little kids anymore. You should get to bed. Goodnight." He spoke waving to her. She stood there with a disheartened look on her face. Touga's eyes looked to her and she shivered before the door closed.

He knew she was there.

Nanami quickly walked into her room and shutting the door behind her, she was hurt. Namine didn't dwell on it, that is her brother not her boyfriend.

Namine jumped down from the tree and she landed quietly. She opened the door where Touga went in and she blushed. She was in his house, how bold.

"Namine…so glad you came to my aid." he purred from behind her, she jumped and he wrapped his arms around her. She blushed and craned her swan like neck to see his face.

"Touga…the letter..." she spoke gently; her face tinted a light red. He looked at her with a soft smirk.

"Yes that was me." He spoke placing a kiss on her neck. She shivered as she laid her hand on the counter of the kitchen. She hissed gently when he latched his mouth on to her neck and sucked gently. She had never gotten close to anyone but this man managed to trap her and seduce her with his charming ways. She felt his hands travel in the opposite directions. His hand moved to the waistband of her side skirt and pressed his hand to her clit. She hissed in pleasure as his other hand slipped under her shirt and grasped her breast.

She arched into his hand as her hands gripped the table so hard and she moaned loudly. She moaned out his named as his hand tickled her clit, she couldn't help it. She wanted to feel more. She bit her lip and groaned. She felt herself grow rather wet under his ministrations. He chuckled behind her and pinched her nipple rolling it in his hand.

She felt her knees shaking and bent over to lay on the counter. His red hair tickled the exposed piece of her back. She mewled in pleasure as her body started to shake lightly, she was so close.

"Please Touga….." she spoke her voice shaking.

"Please what princess?" he asked softly. She pressed herself into his teasing hand, she needed him inside her. She wanted him inside her.

"Let me cum…please…" she spoke crying out. He smirked against her neck and slipped a long finger into her tight opening. She let out a loud moan and her grip tightened on the counter. His finger was slick with her juiced and it easily slipped in and out at a slow pace. She was shaking so hard, he had to finish her off or she would die.

His finger finally brushed against the most amazing part in her body and with that, it all came crashing down. She rode out her orgasm with a loud cry of his name as she through her head back. She couldn't feel anything except herself riding his hand. He smirked and slid his finger from inside her before placing it in his mouth.

"Delicious..." he smirked gently. She wobbled and took her in his arms before lifting her bridal style. Her body was still in the aftershocks of the orgasm. He tore her clothing off with a smirk as she ascended the stairs.

He made his way up the stairs and kicked his door open. She laid a hand on his chest and she felt herself being laid on the bed. She purred gently from the silk of the sheets.

"Are you sure Princess?" He was looking for confirmation.

She looked at him her eyes filled with love and kindness. She tugged him down for a kiss and threaded her hands into his red locks.

"More sure than anything else." She spoke softly. He purred gently and reached into his bed side table, pulling out a familiar package. She blushed softly and took it from his hands. She gently tore the package and slid it over her length. She blushed and he felt that it was terribly endearing.

"You're being bold." He purred, she flushed and looked away shyly. Her gold hair spilled over the pillows and her eyes, which were bluer than the oceans peered up at him.

"Take me." She spoke softly; he smirked before placing his erection at her entrance and sliding into her. He had to be careful; he was dealing with a virgin. She hissed in pain and wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands were placed firmly on her waist to make sure he didn't cause her anymore pain. She let out a sigh of pleasure and she looked at him with half lidded eyes.

"Please move Touga…" she hissed in pleasure gently and smiled at him. His heart soared at the complete trust in her eyes. She moaned at the pace he quickly picked up. He set a steady pace and she mewled in pleasure. She felt him push into her until the hilt was felt at the outside of her cunt.

"T…Touga…" she moaned softly and pushed her head into his neck. She met his pace with her own. Him thrusting into her made her body sing in pleasure. She couldn't help it; he was invoking pleasure in her she never knew she could feel. She felt as if her body was on fire. She knew why the girls chased after him.

His sex game was amazing.

She arched into his wonderful body and let out a mewl of pleasure. He flipped her on her stomach and pounded into her dripping wet opening with fever. She gripped the sheets in response. They were cool on her heated flesh. He hit a special spot in her sex that caused a moan to rip from her throat.

"C'mon, Namine….cum for your prince!" he growled in her ear. She felt the tears well up in her eyes. She was feeling so much at one time. She had accepted him into her body. A "T" with wings on the side burned itself onto her shoulder.

Her eyes snapped open and she felt the orgasm hit her in waves. She rose it out as he came from the tightening of her walls.

She couldn't breathe; she was struggling to catch her breath. She looked at him as he caught his own breath from releasing into her. He smirked at and she snuggled into his chest smiling softly.

"Thank you." She spoke into his chest as he wrapped his arm around her slender waist.

"Hm..." he grunted. She smiled and kissed his cheek before snuggling into his chest of smex. He purred and pulled her closer to him.

"I guess I'll be the rose bride for a bit longer."

"More like you'll be my rose bride forever." She giggled at his possessive tone.

She'd do it. Only because she loved him.


End file.
